Furniture
by Juumanjii
Summary: Jac smut. Epilogue up. Now complete. :D
1. Chapter 1: Office Furniture

A/N: Can't believe how good my muse is this week. Just the normal not mine wish it was, I can only imagine what I'd do if Gary Sinise was mine. Enjoy :D

* * *

Mac was just about to walk out of his office at the end of the shift, when the lights went out. Checking out of the window overlooking the city outside he noticed that it wasn't a power outage and maybe it was just a blown fuse. He started to walk back to the door when case files and his desk organizer fell on the floor. Bending down to pick them up, he felt a slap on his left buttock. Standing up with a start, he saw the blinds roll down the length of the glass, encasing him and the perpetrator in total darkness. Mac shifted on his feet moving his weight from his left foot to his right, and vise versa several times over before he felt feather light kisses on his neck while his hands were being tied behind his back with something that felt like silk. A silky light voice came from behind him, and whispered in his ear.

"I've been waiting to do this since I started here."

"Jo, what are yo." Was all Mac got out before he was turned round to face her and was pushed backwards on to his desk, falling mere milliletres from his brand new Apple IMac.

Before he could say another word Jo had pulled his shoes and socks off and was caressing his member while kissing his neck and earlobe. The only sound that came from Mac was a low, throaty moan, which Jo took as a sign to dip her hand down the waistband of his pants and brush her hand feather light over his hardening member, but was surprised to find out that he was boxerless. Never being one to take things slow she undid his belt took off his tie and shirt and traced her tongue over his left nipple and caressed his right with her left hand. Catching a glimpse of her in the moonlight he saw that she was wearing a peek-a-boo bra and barely there thong in his favourite shade of ocean blue. His cock felt harder than it ever had before.

Fed up of having his nipple pinched, nipped and licked, he sat up and using a trick that he learned in the corps and freed his hands from their silky restraint. Pulling up her head he planted a firm kiss on her lips and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He bravely dipped his two of his fingers down the front of her thong expecting her to pull his hand away, but instead finding her hot, wet and ready.

Not wasting anymore time he pulled his hand out and pulled them down and then pulled down his own trousers. Swiftly he picked her up, turned her round walked over to the couch and threw her down.

Kneeling down infront of her, he could smell her arousal lingering in the air. He delved face first into her centre, his tongue savouring every inch of her and eliciting a sweet moan from her as his nose brushed her clit.

Jo whimpered as a long finger brushed over her entrance then slid inbetween her slick folds into her core. Wanting more she moaned and sighed with satisfaction as he added two more fingers and started to thrust them out in rhythm with his tongue running over her clit. As his fingers hit her sweet spot rapidly over and over, she felt the familiar feeling of ecstasy washing over her, and her walls clenched around his fingers as she orgasmed and released her juices onto Macs fingers. As he pulled out she groaned at the loss of contact, but she felt a tingling in the lower belly as she saw him lick his fingers. He leaned up to kiss her, and as he did she tasted herself on his lips. Never being one to enjoy tasting herself on her lovers lips, she was pleasantly surprised to find that she liked what she tasted.

Taking things into her own hands, she pulled him onto his feet and they switched positions. Jo kneeled down and wrapped a slender hand around the base of his firm, thick, hard cock and pumped it up and down as the tip of her tongue swirled over the head, tasting the sweet pre-cum. Mac nearly blew his load there and then at the sight of his sexy co-worker bobbing her head up and down on his cock and feeling the head hit the beack of her throat was driving him crazy. It took a lot of will power to pull her head away but if he didn't he would cum there and then and he wanted to be buried tight inside of her her when he did.

Taking control again he picked her up and laid her down on his desk and in one swift movement he entered her, both groaning in pleasure. Mac started moving at a tortuously slow pace trying to savour every movement seeing as he had been seriously taken down a peg by Jo's mouth only a minute a go.

"Faster, harder Mac pleaseee. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Jo screamed as he sped up pounding into her

A few minutes later Jo felt the same tingling sensation and wave of ecstasy wash over her as his cock brushed her g-spot over and over. Her walls tightened over his cock and he felt her juiced wash over him and with a few more gentle thrusts he came in her with a resounding roar. Sliding out of her, they both groaned at the loss of contact and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Lets get out of here." Mac whispered gently.

"Meet me at my place in 20 and only wear a coat." He added seductively before Jo could get a word in.

* * *

A/N: Let me know whether you think there should be another chapter or a sequel please :D or just let me know what you thought :P


	2. Chapter 2: Mac's Pad

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story heres another chapter.

Dis: Don't own them wish I did ;P

* * *

Mac stumbled into his penthouse suite barely dressed and thoroughly ragged after running up 32 flights of stairs as the elevator had broke again. Slamming the door behind him rushed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, thinking 'would there be enough time before Jo got here?' Evidently not as he heard a pounding on the door.

"Jo it's open come in' Mac shouted, somewhat muffled over the rushing water.

Jo had evidently heard him because he heard the door shut and the lock click behind her.

"Care to join me, before the hot water runs out."

Jo, not one to refuse a steamy shower with the option of shower sex, she sauntered to the bathroom, taking her time just to tease him.

Leaning on the frame of the bathroom door her fingers keeping her coat shut and her body out of sight from Mac. Sneaking a peek through a hole in the shower curtain, Mac saw her endless legs and felt himself go instantly hard.

Seeing that he was peeping, she deliberately turned around with her back to him. The next thing he saw was the belt of the coat fall to the floor.

Mac watched as Jo slid the coat over her slender frame and down over the back of her toned calves. Mac couldn't help but elicite a gasp at her body and she winked cheekily when she caught sight of his hardened member.

Sauntering over to the shower Jo added a slight wiggle in her hips that had Mac mesmerized. Stepping in the shower she cheekily added. "I see someone is ready for round two."

Stepping into the shower, Jo immediately felt the heat of the shower go straight to her core. Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and started to ravish her neck with his tongue and teeth. His hands made his way down her toned stomach down to her core.

Jo elicited a gasp as two fingers plunged into her readiness and she wiggled her hips to create friction and a rhythm. Mac grabbed the shower head out of it's holder and held it infront of her centre and let the water shoot against her clit. Pulling his fingers out Jo groaned at the contact, but before she could say anything Mac was knelt infront of her and his tongue buried in her slick folds.

A familiar wave of heat coarsed through her body as the heat from the water sprayed on her clit and Mac's tongue drew her ever nearer to the ecstasy that was coming ever closer. Then it stopped. Jo's heart was working overload to catch her breath, bit she couldn't help feeling disappointed that Mac had brought her so far to the edge and then wouldn't push her over.

Mac's muscles were working overload today as he picked up Jo and pushed her upagainst the cool tiled wall. Jo squirmed at the cold against her back but quickly decided that she didn't mind as Mac was teasing her entrance with his cock. Jo gasped as for the second time today Mac entered her in one swift movement, filling her whole hitting all the right spots.

"Jo wrap your legs around me" Mac demanded breathily.

She willingly complied and felt him fill her to the max, even feeling him brush the entrance to her cervix. Mac had never been buried so far in someone and now knew what he had been missing his whole life.

Jo felt her legs go numb as Mac pounded in and out of her, burying himself righ tto the hilt and the leaving only the head in Jo's sex. A tingling sensation fought through their whole bodies starting from their heads and washing over them as Jo come with a scream, that if Mac had neighbours they would be coming round complaining, and Mac latched himself on to Jo's neck to stop ihimself from roaring as he filled Jo with everything he had.

Mac cleaned them off with the discarded shower head that was flapping about the floor and then handed Jo a towel big enough to wrap around the both of them. Which they did. Walking to any room was difficult when your wrapped in a towel with someone else, but when Jo took Mac into her hand again it made things infinitely more complicated.

Mac tried to direct Jo to the kitchen but she wasn't having any of it. She wanted Mac as naked as humanly possible and on his bed. Her plan is to ride him into oblivian and hopefully they won't be able to walk so they call in sick the next day and have their way with each other as many time as Mac's body will let them. Mac realising what she was trying to do, undid the towel, picked Jo up and carried her into his bedroom and threw her onto his SuperKing Size bed.

Before Jo could even get a chance to climb on Mac and have her way with him, he leaned over and began ravishing her neck. Giving into temptation her slid her hands round his neck and wound her fingers into his hair.

"Please Mac take me, take me hard." She whispered into his ear.

"Not a chance my muscles have had enough for today." He replied into her neck.

"Your muscles my have had enough but 'Big Mac' seems to want more. She looked straight into his eyes and licked her lips seductively while she said this.

Mac groaned inwardly and said.

"I will take you, but not hard and fast, but gentle and slow. I'm going to make love to you Jo."

Jo's eyes prickled with tears, noone in her life had ever made love to her and she was going to savour this moment for the rest of her life, and hopefully Mac would too.

Mac saw the tears glistening in her eyes and he knew what they meant. He tenderly wrapped his left arm around her back, gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and used his other hand to guide himself over her entrance. After slowly pushing in, he wrapped his other arm around her neck and held her close. He started a gentle rhythm that wouldn't exert them but would give them both the pleasure that they wanted, but in a way that meant that something good was just beginning.

Rocking their hips backwards and forwards to meet each others thrusts, Jo and Mac were in sync, something that said they should be doing this with each other forever, regardless of what anyone else thinks. Ignoring every sound around them, they filled themselves with the cries that could only be made by a couple in love, making love. When they came they came hard and together. To everyone else this may be a cliché, but to them it was everything. As Jo came she locked her lips around Mac's and looked deep into his eyes and Mac did the same, she showered his cock in her juices and he filled her with his seed and she hoped that a miracle would be concieved.

Mac turned them over so that they were on their side and Jo's back was curled into Mac's chest, but he did so strategically, so that he was still inside Jo when they fell asleep, basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

* * *

A/N: Was the ending to cliché, or was it good. Please let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

A/N: A not very smutty ending to a smutty story. And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D Jess is still alive in this story :D

* * *

- 5 Years Later -

It's July 19th 2017 and just a somewhat normal day at the lab, apart from the fact nobody had decided to drop dead, commit murder or any other crime for that matter. Mac had told everyone just to tidy up ready for the night shift coming in and then they could go home and meet up at The Amaani Curry House at 7:30, kids and everything.

Happily married Jo and Man went home to the devils spawn, as Jo called them. Their 2 year old twins Felicity Tae and Hayden McKenna were a surprise for everyone, apart from Lindsay who seemed to have a sixth sense for babies and pregnant women, were at home with the babysitter. Hayden was a real mummy's boy and never wanted to let her out of his sight and Felicity was a unique child who even at 2 years old knew how to work most of the machines in the lab, thanks to Uncle Adam, much to Mac's dismay.

It was just after 4 when they left the lab for home, Mac, Danny, Don, Sheldon, Adam and Sid left together and Jo, Lindsay and Jess went together as well. The restaurant was a high end Indian restaurant and only accepted New York's elite people and being the best CSI lab in the country they were never turned down for a reservation.

The boys arrived at 7:15 for pre-dinner drinks, in proper suits looking very dapper. Jo and the girls got ready at Don's and Jess' pad and arrived at 7:25 in LBD's. Sheldon's, Adam's and Sid's girlfriends met up with them at Saks at 4:15.

- 19:45 -

Beer, wine and juice were flowing as steady as the conversations. The meal was a stunning buffet like set, set out on their table as there was so many of them. Platters of bhajis, samosas, popadums, naan breads, a whole host of beautiful smelling sauces and rices.

- 21:00 -

Meal over they all headed back to their pads Adam playing host to Lucy, Felicity and Hayden and Don and Jess' little girl Emily.

Over at Mac and Jo's jo had stripped into her lingerie while Mac was in the kitchen getting two glasses of wine. The glasses slipped out of Mac's hand when he saw Jo sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a thong.

Climbing on top of his wife, Mac locked lips with her and used his tongue to lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him to gain entry. Their tongue battled a fierce due as the other battled for control.

Jo felt his erection pressing against her thigh, and she pulled down his boxers to free his erection and wrap her hand around the top of his shaft and roll her thumb feather light of the tip. Mac moved her thong to one side and plunged two fingers into her readiness. Both groaning at the loss of sensation as Mac pulled out his fingers and Jo let go of his shaft, and Mac pushed himself gently into his wife, their eyes not leaving each others.

After a few minutes of a slow and steady pace Mac and Jo came together in a unity of love and affection. Pulling out of her Mac turned her onto her left side and curled up behind her, and they fell asleep together, in love and in their own little world.

The End


End file.
